


The Kind of Love that I've Been Dreaming Of

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dreamsharing, Ficlet, Kissing, Nightmares, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Did some prompt games with friends last month, realized I should post them. Written in about 15 minutes.This prompt was: Caduceus/Fjord/Melora + “the kind of love that I’ve been dreaming of”
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Caduceus Clay/Fjord/Melora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Kind of Love that I've Been Dreaming Of

Fjord used to dream of shadowy figures abandoning him, of the orphanage bullies, of lavish meals just out of reach. Then he dreamed of storms, of Sabien’s cruel smirk, and the impossible press of water all around. Later he dreamed of an enormous eye that offered him power and pain in equal measure. He dreamed of Avantika’s cruel smirk, and the tattoo on her chest, and the snapping sound of her neck as the Plank King killed her. Then he dreamed of anger and roiling water and coiling scales crushing him as surely as the depths of the ocean itself. 

“Drink this,” Caduceus says, offering tea at night. “It will help you sleep.”

“Will it make me dream?” Fjord asks, voice hoarse. 

“... tea doesn’t usually do that.”

Fjord shrugs and takes a chance, draining the cup and barely tasting the rich flavors. 

Now Fjord dreams of warmth and fields and the sound of waves on a beach. He dreams of reeds brushing his hands and sunlight seen through the leaves of an enormous tree. He dreams of soft moss beneath his bare feet and birds swooping overhead. 

He dreams of Caduceus, lying side by side in a lush clearing on a warm spring day. There’s still frost in patches of shadow but it’s receding bit by bit. Ice is breaking in a stream nearby. Birds are nesting in branches above. 

“Well, this is nice.” Caduceus smiles languidly. “I like this.”

“Me too.” Fjord grins. He runs his hands through the grass, laughing as it tickles. “I feel … held.”

“That’s her.” Caduceus says. “She’s everywhere. Taking care of … everything.”

“Wow,” Fjord draws out the word slowly, tastes the fresh earth and new flowers in the air. “Is that your heart? Or mine?” Something is thrumming strongly.

“I think that’s her. And you. And me.” Caduceus closes his eyes and hums in time with it. “Ahhhh …”

Fjord leans forward and kisses him.

Caduceus makes a startled noise, then a pleased rumble starts in his chest. He leans back, splaying out on the grass and moss. Fjord straddles him, trading Caduceus’ face and chest with his hands. 

“I want … I want …” he doesn’t rightly know what he wants. This feeling, this warmth, this close and held and soft and living energy, he never wants this to stop. He wants to laugh and cry and yell and sleep for days. 

“I know … I know …” Caduceus puts his huge hands on Fjord’s shoulders. “Just … breathe … breathe with her …” 

Fjord does, matching his pace to Caduceus, to the thrumming energy around them. 

When Fjord wakes up he turns to where he knows Caduceus is and smiles.


End file.
